Chocolate Monster Kisses
by alexatheknight
Summary: I just wanted some chocolate! It was right there! How would I know Chad Dylan Cooper would come and find me? And now I'm the Chocolate Caper? What? One shot.


Sonny Monroe was sitting down at a Commisary. She was finishing up her cookies'n'cream fro yo when she noticed something at the Mackenzie Falls table.

Chocolate.

Not just one, not just two, but many. Sonny was mesmerized. She was a true chocoholic at heart and seeing all that chocolate made her almost lose her self control. All that chocolate and she couldn't get any. Or...could she?

She looked around. She was the only one in the Commisary. Why chocolate was just at that table even though Mackenzie Falls was at rehearsal, Sonny didn't know or care. All she thought was if there's a chance for chocolate, take it.

She slowly rose from her chair and looked around. The coast was clear. She inched over to the table and her jaw fell.

It was chocolate paradise. All the chocolate she loved. It was as if an ang had gotten all this chocolate just for her! Twix, Hershey, Dove, Kit Kat, Lindt Truffles, Gourment..

Sonny's mouth watered. She had to do it. But what if she was caught? She would be dead. No one was around though, so she picked up a twix bar. She took a bite and chewed slowly.

Oh. My. God.

That was her only thought after eating it. The twix was amazing! It was like eating love. She wondered if she had died and gone to chocolate heaven.

She decided to go for it and start eating the rest. She munched on Hersheys, ate the doves in a bite, devoured every Kit Kat, Lindt Truffle, and gourment chocolate.

After eating it all, she sighed in satisfaction. That was the best chocolate she had ever had and ever would.

She got up to leave when she heard someone coming. She gasped and ran under the table. She looked up slowly to see who it was and cursed.

Of course, Chad Dylan Cooper of all people, would come at this time. He was smiling as if anticipating a real present. He went to the Mackenzie Falls table and his smile faded.

Sonny realized the chocolate she had eaten Chad's chocolate and felt a pang of guilt. Then, remembering the taste, she smiled realizing she was getting back at him for stealing her skittles.

He walked slowly over to the table. His smile turned to a look of disappointment. Then fear. He stepped back and put his hands up as if he thought there was a criminal near. He looked around and saw nothing.

Sonny shrinked in her hiding place. She didn't want Chad to find her. She would never hear the end of it. But how was she going to escape? Her hand skid across the pole making a noise. She cursed.

Chad heard this and immediately jumped. He looked exactly at the spot Sonny was. She closed her eyes and prayed his stupidity would show and he would leave. Chad came closer..oh no, Sonny though. Now he's going go catch me and get all mad and tell Mr. Condor and he'll fire me and I'll have to leave to some pathetic place like Iowa with Chad laughing in the background...

Her momentary thoughts of despair were stopped by Chad who came so close Sonny could swear she heard him breathe. Then he turned to go to the kitchen.

Sonny covered her heart and sighed in a relief. That was a close one. She looked behind and saw Chad was still busy in the kitchen. She decided she'd have to take a run for it.

She pulled her hoodie up. It was now or never.

She quietly got out of her hiding place and ran quickly. Unfortunately, she bumped into some chairs and Chad heard.

Chad turned around, and saw her run out. Thankfully, her hoodie was covering her hair so all he coud see was someone with a sweatshirt and jeans run away.

Sonny ran as fast as she can with Chad following. He followed her out the door till he lost her in the crowd outside.

She stopped behind the next building with Chad standing near, searching.

Then he turned to leave.

Sonny smiled and left to her apartment. Before she took a step she heard a very agitated voice scream.

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME CHOCOLATE CAPER! I AM CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

...what?

Chad ran to his dressing room and immediately went behind his couch to go in a fetal position. No one could see Chad Dylan Cooper like this.

But how could he not? That...thing was actually true.

Back when So Random! and Mackenzie Falls had went camping they had a heard a legend about Candyface. For a while they thought it was true until it turned out to be Sonny. But before they left, Bitterman told them about Candyface's evil, sick, twisted brother.

Chocolate Caper!

The name sent shivers down Chad's spine now. Before, they didn't believe it. But now Chad knew the truth.

He had seen it with his own eyes. There he was, walking over to the Commisary to check on the Mackenzie Falls Annual Chocolate Feast and it was..gone.

The memory actually brought a little tear at the thought that some cruel creature could do something as horrid as stealing chocolate. It was a sad, sad day when a popular tween drama couldn't have a chocolate feast without the Chocolate Caper ruining it.

Now he just had to figure out who the Chocolate Caper was disguised as. Let's see, who was wearing a yellow jacket earlier...

SONNY!

The next morning, Sonny walked up to the Prop House. Nico and Grady were playing the latest video game. Tawni was looking in her mirror. Zora was in the sarcophagus. Nothing new.

Sonny still felt a bit guilty from last night. What if Chad knew it was her? Oh nooo...

Suddenly, the door opened loudly, and there was Chad Dylan Cooper with a pitchfork.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Nico asked. Sonny shrunk away in a bit.

"Yeah and what's with the pitchfork?" Grady asked. Sonny winced.

Chad indignantly pointed his finger at Sonny. "Sh-she's not only Candyface! She's his brother, Chocolate Caper!"

Everyone gasped. Except Sonny, who looked very confused.

"Last night," Chad continued. "I discovered that she stole the Mackenzie Falls Annual Chocolate Feast," another simultaneous gasp was heard. "Shocking, I know. Only the Chocolate Caper would do that. So I got my pitchfork, and I'm here."

"We must get her! But wait where'd you get the pitchfork?" Grady asked.

Chad smiled, looking at it. "Oh it's from the latest Mackenzie Falls."

"So the angry villagers do get Mackenzie?" Grady asked, eagerly.

"Can't say," Chad said. "But check it out this Wednesday 8/7 central. Mackenzie Falls." Chad looked away as if he were on camera. Grady looked in awe while everyone else looked disgusted.

"So let's slice her!" Nico said. They all ran to Sonny till she put her hands up.

"Hold up! There will be no Sonny slicing!"

"Yes I took the chocolate. But that doesn't mean I'm the Chocolate Caper!"

"Oh yeah?" Chad said. "What does it mean then?"

"That I'm an innocent chocaholic who was tempted?" Sonny said, sheepishly.

Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora all groaned and got up.

"Well this isn't fun anymore. Come on guys, let's go get fro yo!" Tawni said, and they all followed suit.

Chad was looking at Sonny angrily while she looked very nervous.

"I'm waiting," Chad said. Sonny sighed.

"I'm sorry I ate your chocolate. I didn't know it was special," Sonny said.

Chad raised his eyebrow.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "And you're the greatest actor of our generation."

He smiled. "Much better." He turned to leave till he turned around.

"You didn't happen to save any for me, did you?"

Sonny shook her head.

"And you ate all of it?"

Sonny nodded.

Chad walked up to her and crushed his lips to hers. He kissed her for a few seconds then let go and smiled.

"Mmm. That was some good chocolate," he said, walking away leaving a speechless Sonny.

**This idea popped in my head while eating chocolate(:**

**Did you guys like? Good, eh?**

**Anyway just wanted to say I won't upload the chapter for Secrets Can Never Be Hidden but I will for The Movie Star And Me. Why? Cause that one got more reviews!**

**If I get more reviews for SCNBH than I will upload! And if you are my fiftieth reviewer I will write a oneshot for you about anything! I'll put you in it too(:**


End file.
